Affaire de cuisine
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Quand Akira et Tokito se trouvent un nouvel adversaire à leur taille : la cuisine. Persévérance ou abandon ? (Gros délire, OS pas très sérieux xD). Akira x Tokito évidemment ! (on se serait étonnés...)


_Court OS (toujours sur mon couple préféré ^^) dont j'ai eu l'idée de week-end... Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Un bel après-midi d'automne. Les feuilles tombent doucement sur le sol et forment comme un confortable tapis. Le ciel est dégagé, l'air frais malgré le soleil pâle. Assis sur un banc de pierre, contre le mur de la maison, Akira observait le paysage. Enfin, observait avec ses yeux du cœur, bien évidemment. Il voyait les nuances de luminosité, sentait la présence de chaque être vivant, de chaque végétal, entendait le moindre bruissement de feuille, sentait l'atmosphère calme et paisible mieux que quiconque. Soudainement, ce petit havre de paix fut brisé par une aura plus qu'écrasante. De la rage, de la colère, de l'énervement. En un instant, l'ambiance se glaça. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Cela ne venait pas de lui.

-Mais bordel de merde, vous allez monter, oui ou non ?! Oh holly shit !

Akira eut un petit soupir amusé en reconnaissant la charmante façon de s'exprimer de Tokito. A l'aura qu'il sentait, elle ne s'était pas calmée et même repartait de plus belle :

-Oh, vous faites chier ! Motherfucker ! Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, hein ?!

Si Tokito pouvait être persuasive en criant un bon coup et en sortant ses cartes, Akira savait pertinemment que dans la situation présente, cela n'arrangerait rien. L'entendant à nouveau jurer comme elle n'avait jamais juré, il se leva et rentra dans la maison.

Il trouva Tokito dans la cuisine, continuant d'insulter à tout va, prête à tout détruire s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, histoire de la calmer un peu avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser la maison toute entière. Elle se retourna, surprise mais toujours aussi énervée.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une ancienne Taishiro puisse faire la guerre à la cuisine, dit-il pour la taquiner.

Mais cela ne la fit pas rire. Au contraire, ça ne fit qu'augmenter son agacement. Elle lui tendit alors le fouet comme elle aurait tendu un sabre, et, un air de défi sur le visage, lui répliqua :

-Ah ouais ? Eh bien essaie, -samouraï-qui-se-croit-si-puissant !

-Je te signale que je t'ai quand même battue, rappela Akira en saisissant l'objet qu'elle lui tendait, prêt à relever le défi et à la vaincre, même en cuisine.

Tokito lui donna une grande claque derrière la tête qui manqua de lui faire mettre son visage dans le plat. Il rouspéta un peu mais s'affaira bien vite à prendre la relève avec son fouet, histoire de lui montrer qu'il restait le plus fort.

Sous l'air pincé de la jeune blonde, il essaya, de longues minutes durant, mais il ne parvenait pas à un résultat plus concluant.

-Ahah ! s'exclama l'ancienne Taishiro, d'un air victorieux, tu vois que toi non plus, l'ancien Shiseiten, tu n'y arrives pas, hein ?!

Akira ne répondit rien et continua. Comment ce truc pouvait lui résister ?! Il voulait bien croire qu'il avait plus ou moins atteint ses limites mais quand même… il ne pouvait pas échouer face… face à ça ! Dans son dos, Tokito continuait de faire quelques remarques acerbes sur le fait que, lui non plus, ne parvenait à rien.

Finalement, excédé, Akira lâcha le fouet dans le plat d'un geste si brusque que la jeune blonde sursauta.

-Ah, tu abandonnes ! déclara-t-elle, d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Je crois que nos compétences de samouraï ont trouvé plus fort qu'elles, ajouta-t-elle après un temps, d'un air maussade.

Akira soupira et fronça les sourcils quand il la vit prête à repartir à l'attaque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je continue, puisque tu abandonnes ! Et tu vas voir que cette fois, ça va marcher et que je t'aurais battu à plat de couture !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de récupérer le fouet qu'Akira l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle fut surprise et tenta de se détacher de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle, énervée.

-Chuut, répondit le samouraï en passant une main derrière sa nuque, laisse tomber les œufs, ils ne monteront jamais en neige, de toutes les façons. Et viens plutôt par-là.

Il l'attira à lui, saisissant cette fois sa taille et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un peu perturbée, Tokito se raidit, pensant à ses îles flottantes qui ne verraient certainement jamais le jour. Mais elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son compagnon qu'elle finit par se laisser faire. Sentant son abandon, celui-ci la fit basculer sur la table, sourire presque carnassier aux lèvres. Il caressa doucement son visage tandis qu'elle passait ses bras derrière son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle.

Faisant glisser sa main sous le kimono de la jeune fille et effleurant la peau nue de son ventre, Akira murmura :

-Finalement, ne pas réussir à faire monter des blancs en neige a aussi ses bons côtés.

Tokito rit en s'attaquant aux vêtements du samouraï.

* * *

 _C'est en parlant du fait que faire monter des oeufs en neige, sans mixer électrique est une tâche plus qu'impossible que j'ai eu l'idée de ce OS. Je voyais bien Tokito et Akira se débattre avec un truc aussi simple. Mais que voulez-vous, quand on n'a pas d'électricité... ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine !_


End file.
